Commercial buildings (stores, offices, etc.), and even residential, hotels, stadiums, and multi-use facilities, require plumbing systems to deliver water and waste to and from bathrooms, kitchens, and other areas. Typically, the plumbing system is installed during the rough-in phase of construction, and then completed during the finishing stage.